Troy Gilbert
|siblings = Lance Gilbert Tim Gilbert |role = 1. Jack Bauer (stunt double) 2. California Plaza bystander 3. 21911 Kipling guard 4. CTU humvee driver 5. Peter Kingsley's man 6. Irate driver 7. Prison inmate 8. SWAT team member 9. Compound sentry}} Troy Gilbert is a stunt performer and actor who had numerous roles on 24. Troy is a prolific stunt performer with a career spanning more than 20 years. In 2007 he won a Screen Actor's Guild award for his work on 24, and won a second in 2009 for Heroes. His two brothers, Lance and Tim, are also stunt performers. He was the stunt co-ordinator for the film Phone Booth and doubled for Kiefer in the films Renegades, Young Guns II, The Vanishing and The Cowboy Way. Gilbert's other movie credits include Titanic, Pearl Harbor and Cowboys and Aliens. Role on 24 Gilbert's primary role was doubling for Kiefer Sutherland in the role of Jack Bauer. He did this for the earlier part of Season 1, as well as a driving role in Season 3. * In , he doubled for Jack in the scuffle with Penticoff at 18166 San Fernando Road. * In , he doubled as Jack drove around an intersection in pursuit of a police car. Later in the episode, he doubled for the shot of Jack falling down with Phillips and Penticoff in the holding cell. * In , he doubled for the shot of Jack rolling down the hill outside the Santa Clarita Power Plant. * In , he doubled during the car chase through Downtown Los Angeles. Other roles Gilbert played on the show: * In , he played a bystander at California Plaza that both Alan Morgan and Jack Bauer ran past during their chase. * In , he played one of the guards at 21911 Kipling. The guard he played tasered Jack as he entered the facility, and was the first to leave the building to pick up Drazen. Later he was seen walking Drazen along the corridor and transferring him into a cell. * In , he played the driver of a CTU humvee that Jack Bauer rode in to chase Omar at Norton Airfield. * In , he played the second of Peter Kingsley's men to be shot by Jack from the tower. * In , he played a driver pulling out of Los Feliz Mall, before getting overtaken by David Gomez. * In , he played an inmate that beat Jack up and kidnapped him. * In , he also played a SWAT team member who was present at the staging area of the laundry room assault, and helped shoot down the fourteen remaining prisoners in the laundry room. * In , he played a compound sentry who (along with Jimmy N. Roberts) was shot by the marines, in front of the van. Gallery of roles Jack Bauer File:1x04 Jack double.jpg| File:1x05 Jack driving double.jpg| File:1x05 Jack double.jpg| File:1x09 Jack double.jpg| File:3x24 Gilbert as Jack.jpg| Other File:Troygilbertposs1.jpg|As California Plaza bystander (Season 1) File:Troygilbertposs3.jpg|As 21911 Kipling guard (Season 1) File:2x13 humvee driver 2.jpg|As Humvee driver (Season 2) File:Troygilbert3.jpg|Behind the scenes as Peter Kingsley's henchman (Season 2) File:3x04 Troy Gilbert.jpg|As irate driver (Season 3) File:Troygilbert2.jpg|BTS as prison inmate (Season 3) File:Troy Gilbert SWAT.jpg|As SWAT team member (Season 3) File:4x06 Gilbert terrorist.jpg|As compound terrorist (Season 4) 24 credits Jack Bauer * * * * California Plaza bystander * 21911 Kipling guard * Humvee driver * Kingsley's henchman * Irate driver * Prison inmate * SWAT team member * Compound sentry * 24-related appearances * 24: On the Loose * Lock and Load * Hour 19: The Ambush * Scenemakers Episode 8, Episode 21 Selected filmography * The House with a Clock in Its Walls (2018) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) * Furious 7 (2015) * Need 4 Speed (2014) * Cowboys and Aliens (2011) * 3:10 to Yuma (2007) * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) * Minority Report (2002) * Pearl Harbor (2001) * Armageddon (1998) * Titanic (1997) * Last Action Hero (1993) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * Category:Crew Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers